


Chocolates and Closets

by belphiesattic (cowboybelphie)



Series: Horny Posting For Demons [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Chocolate, Closet Sex, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, No beta we die like lilith, Non-Human Genitalia, Public Sex, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, blood mention, fluff at the end, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/belphiesattic
Summary: Belphie gives you chocolates that seem to cause some interesting effects...
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Horny Posting For Demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194668
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Chocolates and Closets

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: slight yandere themes!! Aphrodisiacs involved. Reader is never gendered, you're welcome. 
> 
> SO this is because I made this tweet: https://twitter.com/squishybelphies/status/1367590422659309568?s=20  
> And people encouraged me.   
> And now we have this.

"You're the only one for me," Belphie stated, staring at you with love in his eyes. "Next time someone hands me something, I won't accept it. I won't do anything that might upset you. Never again... I promise."

Hearing him say that felt... odd. You knew he probably meant things like love confessions, but it sounded a little possessive. Although, you couldn't deny that you were jealous when you thought he had received chocolate from someone else. So, the only way you could think to respond was to kiss him. It was the only way you could think to properly reply. It showed him that you loved him and that you accepted his feelings. It showed him that you appreciated his words. That you were happy he felt like he did. You heard a little 'mmm' escape his lips. The sweetness of the chocolate was still on them, making the kiss extra sweet this time. When you pulled away he looked a little sad that it was over so soon.

"...No fair. I wanted to be the one to kiss you," he pouted, looking away for a moment, "Let me make the first move this time." And so he gave you a quick kiss, lasting a couple of seconds before pulling away. The way he smiled at you made your heart melt.

"Now we're even." 

"You're adorable, Belphie." You couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked. You gave him a little head pat, watching him melt a little under your touch. He was looking at you as if he wanted more, though. Suddenly, he moved in closer to you and placed a hand on your cheek, his other hand resting on your hip as he held you close to him. 

"...Your kisses taste so sweet. Can I have more...?" He almost whispers. Despite you both still being at the entrance of the house, you nod and lean in to kiss him more. His kisses were always kind of slow, lazy almost, but you could tell he knew what he was doing. He knew how to make you weak by _just_ kissing. The way the chocolate made him taste made you want to keep going. It was almost like an aphrodisiac. But that would be silly, right? He wouldn't do that, would he? Honestly, at that moment you weren't sure you cared. You just wanted to keep kissing him.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled away much to your dismay. He looked a little sad to stop too, and you could tell he was getting a little restless. "M-Maybe we should move..." His voice came out as a whisper more than anything. You almost agreed, but then... an idea hit you. You grabbed the hand that was on your hip and pulled him to a closet in the entranceway of the house. From the look you got of it, it seemed to be a coat closet? You weren't sure entirely, but you didn't care. You just wanted him then and there and this was the closest place you could think of.

"Wha-"

"Shh, just take me," you whispered, your finger going to his lips to shush him. There was a faint light coming from the bulb above you. Belphie was pretty close to you in the small space, his face close enough for you to see his cheeks were red, and you could feel his soft breaths; they were slightly laboured from the rush he was feeling from the idea of the two of you possibly fucking in a closet. Sure he had done this before, but that was over a thousand years ago and with a simple fling. This was with _you,_ someone he truly loved. He was about to take you, and he was doing it somewhere that could get you caught. The idea turned him on more than he'd like to admit.   
He opted to stop thinking about it and just _do it._ Both his hands went to your hips and his lips crashed against yours. His kisses were still somewhat lazy, but they felt rougher, more passionate than before. You had done it before, you knew his passionate kisses, and you knew when he was truly riled up. He wasn't quite there yet but _damn_ you wanted to get him there. One of your hands slid under the hem of his shirt and up to his chest, fingers gently touching his nipple. You pinched it, making him moan into the kiss. Not too loud, but loud enough to almost be heard from the outside. His hands slid to your back and pulled your body flush to his. You could feel his nipples poking against you, as well as the bulge in his pants, which by now was rather prominent.

You broke the kiss to look at him; he looked needy. You leant in a bit, and instead of going for his lips, you went for his neck, specifically the side where his cow print marks would be. You knew he was especially sensitive there and you loved the sounds he made when you gave him hickies. You kissed a spot before gently biting it, relishing in the moans. He was already grinding against you in an attempt to get some much-needed attention on his dick. _God,_ he wanted you so badly.

"Ah- Mmh... P-Please-" He begged, flinching as you bit a particularly sensitive spot. You decided to treat him a bit and snaked a hand in between you to grab his dick. You kept it over his pants though. You wanted to hear him beg more first. The moans he made as you finally touched him were delicious, you found yourself wanting to hear more of it. He bit his lip to try and keep quiet though, his next moan sounding strained. You didn't hate it though, it sounded good and made you want to do more to him. He looked so good, too... The way he tilted his head as he moaned, the way he bit his lip, the way his brows furrowed... You wished you could take a picture so you could stare at it forever. Maybe one day.   
You snapped out of it as you felt him rutting against you, and so you bit his neck, causing a little yelp to escape him. You palmed him through his pants before deciding to give him what he wanted and unbutton his pants, freeing him. He hissed as the cool air hit him. He didn't need to get used to it though, as you quickly wrapped your fingers around his dick, moving slowly and giving him quick kisses on his neck. Your other hand caressed his nipple again, pinching at the already hard nub. He groaned, stuttering out your name as he did so. Suddenly, he grabbed your wrist, causing you to let go. He took your distraction as a chance to turn to face you, grab your other wrist, and pin you against the wall of the closet with a thud. 

"Turn around." He ordered, the sudden dominance making you shudder. You did as you were told, turning so your back faced him, letting him grab your wrists again and pin them against the wall of the closet. Swiftly pulling down your pants he lined himself up, pressing the tip against you, seemingly waiting for your word. You nodded and he pushed himself in, watching you ball your hands into fists. He was surprisingly big for being the 7th born, definitely not what you would expect. He also didn't have a regular human-looking dick either, so the added pleasure from the extra features of a demon dick was a nice touch.   
The two of you moaned as he started slowly thrusting. He kept it slow to start, a controlled pace as to not hurt you. He leant over you and kissed the nape of your neck, feeling you shiver a little. He gently nipped at your shoulder as he quickened his pace a bit, panting softly and hearing you moan as you dip your head. He loved seeing you twitch as he fucked you. As his thrusts grew quicker and harder, his hand in your hair offered a softer side of him, gently brushing through it with his fingers while he fucked you.   
You let out a loud moan as he found your sweet spot, and so he kept that angle to hit it over and over, his free hand gripping onto your hip to keep you as steady as possible while he leant over you and bit down on your shoulder, fangs drawing a little blood. Your own nails dug into your hands and you let out a loud moan as you came, Belphie trying his best to keep the pace until you finished. He came soon after, letting it hit the wall. The two of you were left panting. You looked up at him with hazy eyes, and you both ended up giggling over the situation you found yourself in; you really just had a quickie in a closet. You kissed between giggles, peppering kisses all over his cheeks, and him on your forehead.

* * *

You found yourself back in the attic, snuggled up together after your little quickie in the closet. The two of you were still a bit giggly afterwards and were somewhat watching a movie, albeit you weren't paying attention, you didn't even know the title.

"Hehe... That was fun..." Belphie mumbled against your neck, peppering kisses there as he did.

"It was... I feel bad for whoever has to clean up, though." You ruffled his hair, causing him to chuckle. He sighed softly as he ran a finger across your ribs, smiling to himself.

"Mm, it's okay, I can clean it from here. I learnt cleaning magic," he snapped his fingers, and although you couldn't see the magic work directly, you did see a little spark when he snapped. "Anyway, I'm glad I got chocolates with an aphrodisiac in them."

"Me too... Wait-"

**Author's Note:**

> legend has it, you are still giving him his tickle punishment to this day~


End file.
